


思蜀

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [31]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 成都习惯了没有姜维的日子，于是魏国兵马排闼而来了。郤正已经作好了投笔从戎的准备，可是刘禅命他作书请降。
Series: 三国 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	思蜀

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

文章千古事。有些人注定因为那神来一笔而名垂后世。跟随郤正走进新朝的，却是一纸降书。

他从弱冠起就入为秘书吏，三十年来，遍观风雨沧桑。东观是个没有秘密的地方。太多的人事像灰尘一样附在典籍上，直到素朴的图画模糊不清。

景耀四年，名重一时的杨戏病笃。郤正前去探望。久为庶人的杨戏意气不衰，谈吐间丝毫不像下一刻就会死去。郤正取过热水杯放到他手里，一瞬犹豫后问道：“当年到底是怎么回事？”

他不是疑惑杨戏被罢免，他只是想不通：为什么会和姜维发生冲突呢？

流星闪过杨戏的眼睛，骄傲而惫懒，“令先何必问？”

正如延熙四年，杨戏完成《季汉辅臣赞》后，有人问他如何评价冉冉升起的将星，亦是这句话：“君何必问？”

郤正默然。杨戏终究是刻薄的。少时便卓尔不群的他，深得诸葛亮赏识，也正因此，对后继者都存了一分简傲。其实不止一个人这样想，只不过杨戏说出来了而已。

“古之奔臣，礼有来逼，怨兴司官，不顾大德。靡有匡救，倍成奔北，自绝于人，作笑二国。”

郤正的父亲当年随孟达叛降魏。所以他能理解姜维的处境。

成都习惯了没有姜维的日子，于是魏国兵马排闼而来了。郤正已经作好了投笔从戎的准备，可是刘禅命他作书请降。

因为他写得好。

舆榇衔璧面缚造垒门的时候，没有人顾得上前方军队的心情。

后来发生的事，无论是官方记载还是民间记忆都极力想抹去。再后来，洛阳那边匆匆敕命刘禅东迁觐见。

那时霍弋罗宪还在南边死守。廖化宗预年事已高，病逝于途中。谯周以“全国之功”收到封爵的诏书，走到汉中就止步不前。陈寿在安汉老家为父亲守孝，悲痛中喝下了婢女送来的药汤。只有秘书令郤正和殿中督张通二人，抛家弃子，奔波随侍。刘禅做了四十二年皇帝，没做过俘虏，幸有郤正引导，才不至于手足无措。

“疾风知劲草，岁寒见后凋。”刘禅叹道，“可惜我没有早点认识你。”

咸熙元年三月，曾经推脱多次的司马昭终于接受了晋王一爵。刘禅被封为安乐公。这个在旧臣看来极具侮辱性的称号，他本人倒是欣然拜谢。不这样，他怎么有机会再看到蜀国的歌舞呢？

宴席上水陆八珍，琼浆玉液，极尽奢华。郤正没有胃口，勉强留意着席间的动静。刘禅自得其乐，仿佛这里不是晋王府，而是蜀宫。司马昭的兴趣也不在歌舞上，逮着机会就笑吟吟地问：

“安乐公，颇思蜀否？”

郤正剔起了眉毛。

刘禅涎着脸道：“此间乐，不思蜀也。”

左右无不愕然。

“哎。”司马昭也看不下去了，“人之无情，乃至于此啊！即便诸葛孔明在世，亦不能辅之长久，何况姜维？”

那两个名字猝不及防地跌了出来。仿佛有人将千辛万苦烧制成的青瓷砸了一地，然后讥笑道：“看哪，多么脆弱。”亡国之痛在酒精的勾引下力度加倍，左冲右突，痛得郤正不得不悄悄按住腹部。

——肝胆俱裂。

后世的人这样描述姜维的那一晚。其实邓艾被捕时，已经有人猜到姜维大概做了些什么了。只是想不到，他竟如此忍心，丝毫不给自己留余地。正月十六，钟会仓促发动政变，将不肯同谋的魏将囚于宫中。箭在弦上，大好时机白白葬送。消息像一点火星引燃了城外的空气，众军愤怒了，从十八日午后一直杀到夜里。腥风没面，太子璿、张翼、蒋斌、关彝等无一幸免。据说那个向雄不知花了多少工夫才把钟会的尸体拼全。而姜维……

后来他在成都国门下看到了他的头颅。

五十多年前，益州从事王累曾经把自己倒挂于城楼上，力谏刘璋不要迎接刘备入蜀。在得到否定的答复后，王累挥剑斩断了绳索，义无反顾地撞向大地。血从那时起就在石板路上生了根。行人的践踏只能使它更为坚硬。

郤正只觉得再不说点什么，一颗心就要炸开了。趁着舞女广袖翩飞的时候，凑过去对刘禅耳语：“主上为何回答不思蜀？若彼再问，可哭泣答话：‘先人坟墓，远在蜀地，乃心西悲，无日不思。’晋王必放主上归蜀。”

刘禅脸上浮现出古怪的表情，点了点头。

音乐忽然急切起来，如山间铃响马蹄疾，敲在人的心口上。刘禅开始酝酿情绪，眼睛的颜色一点点暗下去。

“安乐公，颇思蜀否？”司马昭居然真的又问了。

刘禅鹦鹉学舌地说了一遍。丝管依然在扰乱人的听力。郤正不知道司马昭说了什么，却明显感受到了主座上咄咄逼人的杀意。就像那天在东华门外，直面姜维的满腔愤懑：

“——我必杀此宦竖！”

他听到周围爆发出一阵大笑，生生把他从记忆中拽回来。那种“我无忧矣”的得意，鞭挞着他的天真和不设防。司马昭眉飞色舞。刘禅一脸谦卑的赔笑。他狠狠闷下一口酒，眼睛有点酸了。

谁说他们辅佐的是个扶不起的阿斗呢？一离开晋王府，刘禅迅速恢复了常态，“适才难为你了。”

郤正没有抬头，“主上言重了。”君忧臣劳，君辱臣死，没什么可怨的。

“令先，”刘禅慢慢道，“你是不是觉得，我很无耻？”

您这么说已经够无耻了。郤正默默吐槽。刘禅继续着那种慢条斯理的语气，渐转郑重：

“伯约临难前，有信给我……”

所有的一切都顺理成章了。郤正侧目看向刘禅的脸，一抹迟钝的苦笑冻在唇角，说不清是哀惋还是凉薄：

“他要做的事，我什么时候阻拦过？”

2014年1月


End file.
